


VM Tumblr Fics

by machtaholic (cinderella81)



Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Buffy The Vampire Slayer Fusion, Crossover, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:37:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8236333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella81/pseuds/machtaholic
Summary: I asked for prompts on Tumblr in August and decided to post the VM fills here:1.  Veronica Mars, Vampire Slayer2.  Veronica/Logan/Dick either post movie or post season 2 au style3.  Logan/Dick: Dick is a stripper who's down on his luck. :)





	

1.

There had been no pomp, no ringing bells or anything like that.  Just a rush of power, a sudden knowledge of the supernatural and the power to take anyone down who was messing with her.

Junior year and senior year were interesting.  With her new skills, Veronica was even more adept at keeping Neptune from going to hell in a handbasket.  She’d been able to really help people and she felt like maybe she was actually making a difference.

She kept going, kept helping people.  She never really knew why she’d gotten those powers, but she made certain they didn’t go to waste.

Years later, after saving Logan’s life, she’d run into an elderly British man at the Neptune Grand when she was on her way to meet with her wedding planner.

“Ms. Mars,” the man said.

“Do I know you?” Veronica said, eyeing the man warily.

“No, but I do know of you,” the man said.  “So many young women suddenly inundated with powers.  We couldn’t find all of you and you were particularly hard to track down.  We didn’t find you until just recently.  The Council was very pleased with how well you did with the power you received.”

“If you’re thinking about making me leave home -”

“Not at all,” the man replied.  “I just wanted to come find you and let you know that we’re here, should you need any assistance.”

“Thank you?” Veronica said.  “But I think I’m okay.”

“Nevertheless, we’re here,” the man said, passing her a card.  “Should you require assistance.”

Veronica eyed the card and then the  man.  “Thank you, Mr. Giles.  I’ll keep that in mind.”

* * *

 

2.

Logan rubbed his eyes as the cabbie drove through the streets of Neptune, headed back home after 180 days at sea.  He was tired, cranky and just wanted to finally sleep in his own bed.

He saw his car in the driveway and smiled - Veronica was there.  He paid the cabbie and grabbed his bag from the trunk before making his way inside.  He navigated his way through the house, dropping his bag by the laundry room before padding upstairs.  He reached his bedroom and frowned a bit when he didn’t see Veronica there.

He made his way down the hall to Dick’s room and poked his head in.  He found Veronica in Dick’s bed, Dick’s head on her chest and rubbed her back.

Veronica glanced up and gave him a little smile.  “He was having nightmares,” she whispered. “I just couldn’t -”

“I get it,” Logan said, stripping down to his boxers and slipping into bed on the other side of Dick.  “I’ve been in the same position.  They get scary.”

“Really scary,” Veronica said softly.  “You don’t mind?”

“Not at all,” Logan said, leaning up to give Veronica a kiss before tucking himself against Dick’s back.  “How long?”

“Since you left,” Veronica said.  “He’s sober, you know?  I mean, alcohol sober.”

“Progress,” Logan murmured.  “A battle?”

“A war,” Veronica said.

“And you both survived,” Logan said.  “I’m impressed.”  Dick hummed softly, snuggling against Veronica and Logan smiled, pressing a kiss to Dick’s shoulder.

“When do you ship back out?” Veronica asked.

“Thirty days,” Logan murmured.  

“Good,” Veronica murmured.  “Now shut up and let us sleep.  Dick’s going to be up early to surf and he’s going to drag both you and me with him.”

“You, surfing?” Logan asked chuckling.

“I’m actually pretty good,” Veronica said softly.  “Now, sleep.”

“Sleep,” Logan agreed.

* * *

 

3.

“Okay, so, you’re not going to like, ask me to stay the week and pay me to be at your beck and call, right?”

Logan Echolls laughed and smacked him playfully on the hip.

“I am not Richard Gere and this is not Pretty Woman,” Logan said.

“Damn, I wouldn’t turn down the money,” Dick mumbled, wiggling back against Logan.

Logan hummed and allowed his arm to wrap around Dick and pull him close.  He hadn’t intended on picking anyone up.  He was in Los Angeles for a boring Navy meeting.  He’d gotten himself all sorts of turned around and ended up at an all night diner eating a late dinner and looking up directions back to his hotel on his phone.

Dick had been sitting in the booth across from him, counting change.

Logan didn’t know what had gotten into him, but he invited the other man to sit with him for dinner, and then help direct him back to his hotel … and then up to his room.

“I don’t … I don’t do this,” Dick said.  “Just go off with people.  I mean, I sell my body, but I don’t sell my body.”  Dick hadn’t tried to hide what he did - he was a stripper and he was damn good at what he did.  But, bills shoved down his g-string only paid for so much and some weeks were better than others.  He’d been in the middle of a bad week when Logan had found him.

“I feel very special, then,” Logan murmured, pressing a kiss to Dick’s shoulder.  “I’m here for a few more days before I go back to Neptune.”

“That your way of asking to see me again?” Dick asked.

“Yeah, I’d really like to see you again,” Logan replied, tugging Dick closer.

“Gonna take me shopping?” Dick asked teasingly.

“Still not Richard Gere,” Logan mumbled as he drifted off to sleep.

“Yeah, but I’m super pretty,” Dick replied as he closed his eyes.


End file.
